


Empire's never die

by Shadowbones2311



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbones2311/pseuds/Shadowbones2311
Summary: England gets into an argument with america over the 4th of July and receives comfort from the most unexpected person, cure England realising that he is not as weak as others believe.





	Empire's never die

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I'm really new to writing fanfic, as in I have one permanently uncompleted fanfic as I lost inspiration so criticisms are appreciated just please don't be too mean. Also please point out any grammar or spelling errors. Thank you!

The tea was sublime, a perfect blend of lavender and bergamot producing a gorgeous aromatic blend perfect for the afternoon. It was a mild day, noted England as he sipped his tea, desperately trying to calm down. Todays meeting had been a disaster. honestly it couldn’t have turned out any other way, they were nearing the end of June and so America’s one-track-mind was only focused on the fourth of July and his birthday, France was both thinking about the fourteenth, bastille day, and the many ways to annoy the hell out of England. It was always going to end in disaster. 

*Flashback*

“Hey England you’ll be coming to my birthday party, right?” yelled the excitable American across the meeting room. They had long abandoned any hope of getting anything done as america had kept pestering everybody about his birthday and had found it impossible to focus, derailing the meeting almost single-handedly immediately. 

“Well… uh… You see…” England trailed off nervously. He had always managed to avoid America’s birthday party since he had been sent invitations, which only happened really at the en of the second world war, but now he was running thin on excuses. 

“PLEASE! You never come and I ask you every year. Come on even you can’t be so grumpy that you don’t enjoy a party.” 

In hindsight this was not the best way to try and persuade England to come to America’s party. He instantly went as red as Lovinio’s tomatoes and began to splutter. Francis, sensing the Brits discomfort, sashayed over grinning.

“Honhonhon, Angleterre, not coming to Amerique’s party again? You know there are only so many fake excuses you can use. You must have gotten over it by now, it’s been more than two centuries you know.” Francis laughed again, enjoying the strangely deep shade of red that covered England’s face, more akin to the colour of a cherry than a tomato now.

“Shut up you damn frog. I am over it for your information, I just happen to be busy at the beginning of July.” England said with as much dignity as possible but he knew that he was coming to the end of his quite short temper. 

“Sure mon lapin, if you ‘ave gotten over it, as you say, then surely you’ll be coming to the party, non?” France shot back, condescendingly. 

America had been watching this exchange thoughtfully before breaking out in a big smile. “Well then Iggy I guess I’ll see you at my house then! It’s gonna be so great, ‘cause it’ll be the first party you’ve ever been too so i’ll make it so great! They’ll be fireworks and loads of food and everyone will bring me presents-“

“STOP!” England roared, “America, I’m very sorry but I won’t be able to make your party.”

“But why? It can’t be because of work because I called the prime minister especially to make sure you were free and it can’t be because you’re meeting someone because all of the countries will be at my party, so what’s your excuse this time.” America was obviously upset and his voice got louder and louder the more he spoke. He glared at England as though daring him to give him another excuse. 

By now the row had gotten a lot of attention and most of the other countries at the meeting were staring at the three nations arguing, most were amused though some seemed annoyed, probably by the noise, and others were just apathetic. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to go to your party, did you ever think of that? No of course not, because everything is about you isn’t it. God you’re so bloody oblivious, you know that?” England scowled harder especially as France sniggered at England’s predicament and America glared face flushed by anger and eyes hard. 

“Maybe the world DOES revolve around me, after all I’m a superpower, and I’m a much stronger country than you ever were and ever will be!” America yelled back, “You think you’re so damn important because of your empire, well guess what, you’re not an empire any more. It was me who had to save you in both world wars, and it’s me whose the most powerful, why can’t you just accept that you won’t ever be great again? The old days are over, old man.” America was seething by this point and all the words had come out in a barely comprehensible jumble.

England had understood him just fine. He looked round the room and noticed some nations sniggering at the Englishman’s situation. That was it. Taking in a deep breath England stood up. He hadn’t bothered to unpack his brief case, foretelling that they wouldn’t get any work done this meeting, so he only had to grab it before he stormed out, throwing the doors open and not even turning back to shut them. 

*End of flashback*

England sighed at the memory. He hadn’t meant to be that aggressive, but his normally short temper was, well, even shorter when concerning the American revolution, and he did have a habit of blowing things out of proportion generally, and getting angry over the smallest things. He grimaced. He knew that he wasn’t as strong as he used to be, not even close, but he hated being reminded of it, and bringing up the world wars was just unfair, where was the bloody Yank when England was burning up during the blitz? Where was he when England seemed to be fighting Germany on his own? He was isolated in his own country staying out of Europe’s business only entering the war when he himself had been slighted. He had no right to bring it up. 

England quietly seethed, sipping his tea to try desperately to calm down. 

Suddenly, a bright light caught his eye. Out of the forest bordering his house flew a group of fairies followed by a mvagesti unicorn. All seemed to express worry for their friend. The fairies gathered around England, some settling on his shoulder, others hovering just in front of his face, with comforting words and questioning gazes. The unicorn came up to the side of England and nuzzled his head into England’s fairy free shoulder. 

England smiled, his day made brighter by their presence. “Not to worry,” he soothed, “ just an argument between me and America.” A bit of an understatement sure, but he didn’t want to worry them further. By the way their gazes darkened England knew he had failed. 

The unicorn seemed to know what to do however as he nudged England gently up and began to lead him towards the forest. England raised an eyebrow at this but followed anyway, unicorns were wise creatures so it was best to just follow them. Deep deep into the forest they went, passing the brownie burrows and the fairy rings, the goblin caves and the sprite’s trees. England was rather surprised, he usually never went in this far. The unicorn stopped at the edge of a clearing and gestured with his head for England to go in. With a confused expression England entered the clearing and walked towards the centre, he looked back questioning only to find none of his friends there. Even more puzzled England looked back towards the centre of the clearing only to find another figure directly infant of him. 

The figure was dressed in a blood red coat with an ostentatious feather sticking out of his tricorne hat. His grin was as sharp as the blade of he sword he had sheathed at his side and his green eyes blazed with fire as they stared at their twin pair. England stared at England. 

“So, you’ve finally come to visit little old me, I’m flattered.” the pirates grin stretched impossibly wider.

“What the hell are you doing here?” England exclaimed once he had gotten over his gaping.

Captain Kirkland only laughed staring at his future self. “I was such a large part of who you were, who you are. You can’t expect me to just disappear, especially considering how magical you are? No, I live this side of the forest now. I could ask you the same though, what are you doing this far into the forest?” The pirate now looked curious, though the amusement didn’t completely leave his face.

England scoffed, clearly this was going to be a waste of his time. “A unicorn brought me here, though clearly he misunderstood the situation because I really don’t need to see you of all people.” England angrily spat out glaring at his former self and the bloody smirk, had he really been this antagonistic, just looking at him made England’s blood boil and suddenly he was spoiling for a fight. Then again, it wasn’t just anger he felt towards the Captain, he also felt longing and comfort just being in his presence, it was like he was home once more. 

Perhaps this feeling was reciprocated because England swore the smirk softened just a bit.

“Now lets not fight each other, I see that I haven’t lost that temper over time but really, if a unicorn brought you here it must be because I can do something, so sit down. Talk.” The Pirate spoke calmly, placating the other Brit who grudgingly sat down, though the disbelieving look on his face showed that he had spotted the irony. His pirate self had been the most savage and cruel of all his personalities, and the least likely to talk about his feelings. 

England eventually sighed and when the Pirate raised an eyebrow at him he reluctantly launched into retelling the events of todays meeting. Captain Kirkland was a surprisingly good listener. When England stopped He just looked at him questioningly.

“That’s it?” He asked.

“That’s what?” England bit back scathingly, glaring at the question.

“You just left? You didn’t aim a gun at them or slit their throats or issue some bloodcurdling threat, you just left?” The Pirate was incredulous now. “How far we have fallen, you seem so weak now compared to what we used to be.” The Pirate shook his head exasperated. 

England flushed, had the Pirate not heard him when he told about America loudly proclaiming how weak he was. Was he that insensitive. “Listen here-“

“No, you’ve said your piece, now i get to say mine.” The captain cut him off. “We used to rule the world, every country knelt at our feat and the seas were our playground. Clearly we aren’t as strong as we used to be, clearly other superpowers have risen up to take out place and our empire has fallen. But we are never and will never be weak.” The pirate spat out the word as though it was a curse. “It clearly hurt to loose America, and you may not want to associate with anyone on that damn day but the England I was would never let anyone get away with insulting me, ever. I don’t care what new peace you have and I don’t care if the world has gone all soft and lost its bloodlust, we will never be tamed, nobody ever managed to beat out that damn savageness from us. So when someone yells at you, don’t be a coward and just leave! You may not be an empire any more but you were, and I refuse to believe that you’ve lost all that anger and strength and become weak willed, never.” The Pirate finished of his tirade with a glare, staring at the shellshocked England who slowly began to process what had just been said before smirking his own small deadly smirk. 

“I suppose,” he muttered after a few seconds, “that you’re right.” He looked at his mirror image and in that moment they seemed to be of one mind, both sporting sharp smirks with a fiery glint in their eyes. 

When England eventually left the clearing he felt refreshed and strong, as though just being in the presence of who he used to be had boosted his energy. He knew he couldn’t keep going back there, that him was dead, but perhaps when he was feeling particularly useless that clearing could become a useful backup plan, if not just to escape the world for a few hours and reminisce. 

Looking up at the sky England swore. It was a deep black colour and as he glanced at his watch he noticed that he had been in that clearing for over four hours. Bloody hell, he needed to sleep and to prepare for tomorrows meeting, it wasn’t going to be pretty. England laughed at that thought before trudging up to bed. 

The next day England planned to arrive to the meeting just on time instead of early as usual, his conscience wouldn’t ever allow him to be late. He walked through the doors to see that he was the last to arrive. He steeled his resolve and sat in his usual chair next to France, looking around the room calmly as though he hadn’t stormed out the previous day. The Frenchman next to him had known him long enough to notice the change in his demeanour and he became slightly nervous. The meeting room was tense and even Germany didn’t die break the silence, though England didn’t seemed bothered by the mixture of stares and glares he was getting. Eventually though someone had to crack. 

“Damnit Iggy! What the hell dude? You just up and left the last meeting without a single word and I called your cell last night but you didn’t reply. Not cool Iggy, and a complete overreaction, you just had to say that you’d come to my party.” The American pouted and though he seemed cheerful and unaffected by England’s new mood, he was test and his smile seemed slightly forced. Despite what people said, America could sense the mood in a room pretty well sometimes. 

England smiled cold and he looked at America with an icy fire in his eyes that America hadn’t seen in ages. Everyone froze. 

“I’m afraid I will have to decline your invitation Alfred, as I prefer to be alone on that particular day, please don’t be so loud, you’re making a scene. Now I don’t believe we managed to get much work done yesterday and though we are in my country Germany you seem to prefer to open meetings so shall we start?” It was phrased as a question but clearly it was a command. In fact the entire speech had seemed very passive but it was laced with something deadly and all the other nations gulped as the meeting shakily started.

Even as the meeting got going and everyone relaxed as England returned to his normal self, France caught England’s eye and they shared a look. France knew exactly who England had just been impersonating, he hadn’t seen the British empire in a while. England smiled at France, he knew that France knew. It was not a nice smile. France paled and nodded slowly. He wouldn’t tell anyone who England had just been and he doubted that personality would be making an appearance he thought, as he watched England getting into petty shouting matches with america over why they couldn’t just built a robot to solve the world’s problems, but today had been a warning, and not one France would forget in a hurry.

England smiled as he went back to his usual self, he felt better and he knew that the others wouldn’t forget today in a hurry, England may not be an empire anymore, but he was not weak.


End file.
